bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quoterick/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Response to question about fire alarm quotes There's two reasons that most characters don't have fire alarm quotes listed. 1) we didn't think to include those when doing the quote lists. 2) We haven't added them since because, as the rules say, quotes are usually limited to 20 per character because adding more is abusing the fair use policy Remember, Rockstar owns all the dialogue in the game, and that's why we only use 20 quotes per character, enough to give a reader an idea of the character's personality without using their script. That's why we don't allow mission scripts on this wiki either. As a side note, you shouldn't let friends use your IP address. Have them register. We can't tell by the IP number who was using it, so we have to blame the whole IP for rule breaches. McJeff 03:03, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Sign your comments. Whenever you post a comment on a talk page or the forum, please sign your comments like this using four tildes like this ~~~~. Dan the Man 1983 05:46, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Dan, i didn`t know were the tildes was. Quoterick 15:40, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Multiple User Accounts Hi. You aren't in trouble for having done this because it wasn't mentioned in the rules before now, but operating more than one account is called "Sockpuppetry" and is against the rules both here and on Wikipedia proper. Please stick with one username, and try to remember to post while using it and not while signed out. As far as friends go, please be informed that "Meatpuppetry" is also against the rules. Bully_Wiki:Page:Rules_and_Policies. McJeff 20:02, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Okey McJeff, i`ll remember that. Quoterick 15:38, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Quotes. Thanks for letting me know about Christy and Melvin having over 20. You don't need to be an admin to delete quotes. You just edit them out and state in edit summary that you did, so the edit isn't treated as vandalism. Dan the Man 1983 16:31, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :You know how to do an edit summary, right? There's a bar underneath the window where you're editing the article, just write the summary in there. If you don't understand, just keep messing around in User:McJeff/Sandbox until you do. McJeff 18:59, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Reply to your message on my talkpage about Christmas. Thanks. I don't know what I got yet since it is a tradition in my family to open our presents in the morning on Christmas Day. Dan the Man 1983 19:46, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Some nice gifts then. I got a few under the tree waiting for me, right now I'm drinking beer and relaxing. Dan the Man 1983 21:22, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Question About My Location. I live in the U.S.A. That's all I'm going to say. TheKidInside 03:57, 25 December 2008 (UTC)